Surprises, Surprises, Surprises
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if the Pevensie children stayed in Narnia? What happens when their parents find the door to Narnia with their other siblings? In has been 19 years since they last saw each other. Now what will happen?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

What if the Pevensie children stayed in Narnia? What happens when their parents find the door to Narnia with their other siblings? In has been 19 years since they last saw each other. Now what will happen?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

High King Peter II Pevensie the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, King of North Narnia was 32 years old and was waiting for his wife to give birth to another child.

They already had Peter III who was 12, Braxon who was 11, Lilith who was 10, Michael and Michelle who were 9, Justin who was 8, Arthur who was 7, Addyson and Audrey who were 6, Aura who was 5, John who was 4, and Nathan who was 2.

"Your child has been born my King", the servant says bowing

"Thank you", King Peter says stepping into his bedchamber to find his wife with a newborn in her arms, "Aurora"

"Peter it is a girl", Queen Aurora says

"She will be another Daddies Princesses. I love you all", King Peter says gathering his family

* * *

King Caspian X. King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, Prince of Telmarine Empire. Sat with his wife Queen Susan Pevensie who was 31 known as Susan the Gentle, Lady of Cair Paravel, Archduchess of Doorn, Empress of Seven Isles of the South, Marksman Queen and Queen Susan of the horn. She ruled the South of Narnia. Her 11 year-old son Prince Caspian XI played on the floor with his seven sisters and six brothers (Arren (10), William (9), Sarah (8), Laura (7), Nicole (7), Helen II (6), Louise (5), Kate (5), Paige (4), Calvin (3), Caimir (3), Chase (3), Iliana (2) and David (1)). Queen Susan looks at her love and says, "The best thing in the world is being here"

* * *

King Edmund, King of Narnia, Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Emperor of the 5 Isles of the West, Count of the Western March and Knight of the noble Order of the table and King of the West who was 29 kissed his wife under the moonlight. His wife's name was Grace. Queen of Narnia besides him. They had 10 kids named Christopher who was 8, Sarai who was 7, Christian who was 6, Tristian and Mary who were 5, Clara who was 4, Fredrick who was 4, Matthew who was 3, Lukas who was 2 and George who was 4 weeks. Edmund found himself lucky to have a wife such as Grace. She had helped him. Now here they were married. Life couldn't be much better.

* * *

Queen Lucy who was 27, Queen of Narnia, Queen Lucy the Valiant, Lady of Cair Paravel. Empress of Galma and the 8 Isles of the east, Queen of the east of Narnia. Queen Lucy was the youngest and 7 years ago wedded a man named Nikolaus. She was 6 months pregnant with child again and couldn't be more happier about it. Her children where Astraea (6), Ainslee who was 5, Charlotte who was 4, Chloe and Cody who was 3, Dakota who was 2 and Sebastian who was 1.

* * *

None of the Kings or Queens thought about where they had came from little did they know some people were coming. And Coming soon…

* * *

**Author's Note What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

The Pevensie family which consisted of the parents Peter I Pevensie and Helen I Pevensie with their children George and Molly who were 19, Anthony who was 18, Alice who was 17, Lauren who was 16, Harold who was 15, John who was 14 and Anne who was 12. We're visiting with Professor Digory Kirke. Like they had done since the loss of their 4 eldest children 19 years ago.

"Still haven't heard anything from them?" Helen Pevensie I asks the Professor

"No. But I have a theory that you all might now believe", Digory Kirke says

"What is the theory?" Peter Pevensie I asks

"They have gone to another world. One that I visited as a child and could never get back too", Digory Kirke says

"How is that possible?" Peter I asks

"Question is how do we all get here?" Helen I asks wanting to finally find her other children

"Let's see with our combined faith if we can get there. Come with me", Digory Kirke says leading the family to the spare room

"There is only a closet", Anne Pevensie (13) says

"If we all believe. It is a portal to another world. Believe", Digory Kirke says opening the closet, "Follow me"

The pass through coats that turned into branches.

"They are branches", Anne whisperers

"Uh then we have made it", Digory Kirke says as they leave the closet and enter an area surround by trees and a light post in the middle

"Where are we?" Alice asks looking around in amazement

"Narnia. It looks like it is summer", Digory Kirke says happy to finally be back in Narnia, "Now animals talk here. So don't be scared"

"Animals can't talk", John says

"Here they DO", Digory Kirke replies

"Where do we go from here?" Helen I asks

"I suggest we try going North", Digory says pulling out a compass

They walk through the woods. They had stopped to rest when 2 red foxes come into the area.

"Who do we have here?" the fox says

"Dear don't hassle them", the vixen fox says

"We are new to Narnia", Digory says

"We haven't had anyone new in Narnia in 19 years", the fox says

"What are your names?" Digory asks politely

"Robin", the fox says

"Marie", the vixen says

"Robin, Marie how many come here 19 years ago?" Digory asks

"4. 2 sons of Adam, 2 daughters of Eve", Robin replies

"Why?" Marie asks

"They are the Pevensie Family", Digory says pointing at each on and saying there name

"Well we have special guests", Robin says, "Ladies and Lords Pevensie how can I help you?"

"Do you know are children? Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy", Helen asks nervously asking the talking animal

"I do know them. I best not tell you. Which one do you want to see?" Robin asks

"They are not together?" Peter I asks

"No. May I suggest we see K..Peter you're going in his direction", Robin says

"That sounds good. How far away do we have to go?" Digory asks

"Many days I am afraid. Walking will take you long time to get to him. I can go to the town and see about a wagon with a driver. Follow us", Robin says, "Marie go ahead and have a look"

Marie dashes off as they begin to walk. Robin leads them through the forest.

"What have we here?" a creature asks who was short

"Move Vesist. We have business in the town of Calvvon", Robin says

"What business?" 'Vesist' asks

"That is only for the Kings and Queens to know. Now step aside. You know I report directly to the King", Robin says

"Watch yourself fox. You might find yourself in trouble", 'Vesist' says

Robin growls and snaps at the creature who runs away muttering under its breath.

"What was that?" Lauren asks

"A Grey Dwarf. That one is known as Vesist. He is nasty. Now follow me", Robin says leading them into the town

People looked at them. Robin shakes his head and they turn away. A wagon was just up ahead.

"He is willing to take us", Marie says as they stop by the wagon

"Lets go. We better not keep them waiting news spreads in Narnia very fast", Robin says, "Everyone in"

Once they were on the road. They wanted some questions answered.

"What do you mean news travels faster here?" Lauren asks

"The trees talk. So do the birds. By now your arrival is everywhere. But who you all are is still protected", Robin says

"Have any off you been in Narnia before?" Marie asks

"I have when I was a boy. I been trying to get back ever since but only now succeeded", Digory replies

"A lot has changed then. You will find. Now everyone rest the journey is a long one", Robin says laying down his head

"What will we say to them if we find them?" Helen I asks Peter I

"I think we will just have to hear them out. There has to be a reason why they are still in this place", Peter I says

"When will we get to meet them?" John asks

"Hopefully soon", Helen I says to her children

* * *

**In Peter's throne room **

* * *

"Your Majesty the trees are talking about new comers", a black wolf says

"How many?" King Peter asks

"11 your Majesty", the wolf replies

"Are you sure they are new?" King Peter asks

"Yes the trees say. They say Robin is bringing them here", the wolf says

"How far away are they?" King Peter asks

"A week your Majesty. What do you want the guard to do?" the wolf asks

"Let them in when they get here. 11 people are no match for us", King Peter replies

Peter looks out to the North Ocean. Who was coming? As far as he knew no newcomers came to Narnia other than him and his siblings 19 years ago. About to the day. Maybe Aslan had a special plan. Peter would just have to wait and see who comes. Little did he know who was going to come was going to shock his and his siblings lives…

* * *

Right now the news was spreading to Queen Susan and King Caspian in the South, to King Edmund and Queen Grace in the West and Queen Lucy and King Nikolaus in the East. As Robin said word travels fast in Narnia...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
